Toushiro x OC
by IndyIndy
Summary: Meet Ayame Yumi. To other she looks like any teenage girl but that's just the surface. The main thing that makes her different from others is the fact that she can see spirits. When she meets Hitsugaya Toushiro more than just normal spirits gets an interest in her.


Toushiro x OC

Plot: Meet Ayame Yumi. To other she looks like any teenage girl but that's just the surface. The main thing that makes her different from others is the fact that she can see spirits. When she meets Hitsugaya Toushiro more than just normal spirits gets an interest in her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. It all belongs to Tite Kubo. Ayame Yumi and her grandfather belong to me. This fanfic will not follow the manga but there will be some moments that seem familiar.

Chapter1

Yumi woke up to the sound pf thunder and the hammer of the rain on the rooftop. She took a look at her clock and saw that there were a little less than ten minutes before it would go off. Not bothering with sleep Yumi got up and started her day. When Yumi left her room she was greeted by the priests and priestesses that work in the temple she call home. Since it's her job to make breakfast for her and her grandfather she went straight to the kitchen. 20 minutes later Yumi had a tray with food on for herself and her grandfather. Being the granddaughter to the high priest has some merits. For example she doesn't have to do the same chores as the other trainees even though she helps them from time to time.

After all her morning routines were done Yumi left for school. When she first started to attend Karakura high school some thought that she had got lost or had her school uniform switched with her older sister. Even though she heard snide comments everyday she never let it get to her. Yumi is actually proud of her height even though it's only 4'3" (4feet 3inches). Being short can sometimes be a little troublesome. But luckily Yumi have some really good friends in the school. Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime happen to be amongst those friends.

When Yumi arrived to the school the weather was much better and the sun was starting to shine through the clouds. For Yumi the day at school started like any other day, some students giving her snide remarks which she just ignored while other treated her like any other regular student. When she reached the classroom Yumi noticed that there were some new students attending. Among those students there was a boy that had the same height as her. His height was not the only thing that stood out. Yumi thought that he had quite beautiful turquoise eyes. When she noticed that she was staring Yumi felt her cheeks get warm and she quickly went to her seat, which happen to be in the front. As she walked to her seat she could feel someone looking at her and when she turned her head her eyes locked onto a turquoise set of eyes.

As the day progressed Yumi found out that the new student were named Matsumoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Abarai Renji and Hitsugaya Toushiro. From the moment she had first seen them she knew that they were no ordinary people or mortals. As long as she can remember Yumi has always been able to see spirits and thinks it's because she belongs to a family with a long line of high priests and priestesses. No one except her grandfather knew she had such a gift and she didn't know how to tell her friends since she's scared they will leave her.

So far the day had progress fairly good. For Yumi that's usually a bad sign since there's always someone teasing her for her height or taking her belongings and putting them where she can't reach them. Thinking that this might be one of those days when nothing happens she takes of her shoes and opens her locker only to have a bucket of paint fall on top of her creating a pool at her feet. The students standing nearby moved back to avoid the paint. Others started to laugh. Yumi felt tears coming and left the school without her belongings. On her way out she passed Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and the others.

Outside it had started to rain again but Yumi just ignored it and kept running. Even though being short she was among the fastest students in the entire school. This helped her when she needed to get away from her bullies. And her size made it easier for her to hide. As she was running she heard someone running after her. Instead of looking behind her she went a little faster. Just as she was about to enter the nearby park someone grabbed her around the midsection making them both fall to the ground.

'LET GO OF ME!' Yumi yelled at the same time as she hit the person with her elbow.

Whoever was holding Yumi let go as soon as she landed her hit. When Yumi turned around she saw that the person chasing and grabbing her was Kurosaki Ichigo.

'Geez, what was that for Ayame?' Ichigo asked. 'Anyway I brought your shoes with me and your bag.' Ichigo said.

Seeing that Yumi were in tears from the whole ordeal Ichigo did what he always do. Telling her that things will get better and to stick with him and his friends and ignore the students who bullies her.

'If you want I can introduce you to some other friends of mine.' Ichigo said. The thought of meeting some other of Ichigos friends somehow made Yumi feel a little better. Putting her shoes on her feet both Yumi and Ichigo started to head back to the school. They didn't get far however since an odd feeling settled over the park where they were. Out of nowhere Yumi saw something that looked like a mixture between a giant gorilla and human with a white mask covering the face with a hole in the chest.

'W-wha-at is tha-at thing?' Yumi asked Ichigo.

'Can you see that?' Ichigo asked in a chocked voice.

As the thing got closer Yumi could only nod her head and Ichigo noticed that her apparent fear had forced her body to freeze. Ichigo was just about to enter his Shinigami form when he saw that Renji and the others had arrived. With one glance they told him to take Yumi out of there which he did. On his way back to school he ran into Orihime, Chad and Ishida. It was then decided that they would take Yumi back to the shrine where she lives with her grandfather.

'Thank you for bringing my granddaughter home. I hope it wasn't too big of a trouble for you?' Yumis grandfather said to Ichigo and his friends.

'It was no trouble at all.' Ichigo said.

After making sure that Yumi was alright they all decided to leave but promised that they would be back the next day to introduce Yumi to their other friends.

During their walk back from the shrine Ichigo kept quiet about what happened in the park before she took Yumi back to her home at the shrine. It wasn't until they had reunited with Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Toushiro and Yumichika that he decided to mention Yumis behaviour in the park.

'When I caught up to her in the park I could see that she was crying.' Ichigo said.

'Who wouldn't be crying from the way she was treated at school?' Rukia said.

'From the way how other students acted when it all happened it seems like things like this happens often to her.' Renji said. 'By the way Ichigo, what happened to her in the park? When I got there it looked like she was frozen with fear.'

'Seems like Yumi can see hollows and if she can see them I think she can also see Shinigamis.' Ichigo said.

'Where does she live?' Toushiro asked.

'She lives with her grandfather at Karakura shrine.' Ichigo said. 'Why do you ask Toushiro?' he continued.

'It's captain Hitsugaya to you and I ask because I would like to meet her and ask her a few questions.' Toushiro said.

'Well it's a good thing we said that we would be back tomorrow then.' Orihime said. 'We promised her that we would introduce her to you guys.' she continued.

After talking for a few more minutes they all went their own ways and decided to meet outside the shrine after school finished the next day. Rangiku and Toushiro followed Orihime home while Ikkaku and Yumichika went somewhere else and Renji went back to Uraharas place. Rukia followed Ichigo home.


End file.
